In a conventional hydraulic circuit for a turning excavator that supplies pressure oil to hydraulic actuators for driving a boom, an arm, and a bucket and for turning an excavator body by using first, second, and third hydraulic pumps, when each of the hydraulic actuators is driven individually, a known technique of a configuration is to supply pressure oil to each of the hydraulic actuators by using the first and third hydraulic pumps in driving the boom, by using the second and third hydraulic pumps in driving the arm, by using the first hydraulic pump in driving the bucket, and by using the third hydraulic pump in turning the excavator body (see, for example, PTL 1).